Beautiful Disaster
by Rage and Grace
Summary: Sonny returns after a two week stay in Wisconsin. She brings back with her: family toubles and a new sense of appreciation for Tawni and Chad. Sonny confides in them in order to get their help with dealing with her own family's drama. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or anything related to it.**

"So, how was everything while I was gone?" A tired Sonny Munroe asked her director, Marshall.

Marshall pulled away from the airport headed back to Condor Studios, before adopting his usual stressed-out tone and saying: "It was awful!"

Sonny's eyes widened and she turned in the passenger seat to face him, automatically fearing the worst. Her over-active imagination transported her into a sort of nightmare of what occurred with her cast mates while she was away at a family gathering in Wisconsin.

_Nico yelped as his ex-best friend tackled him to the ground and began hitting him._

"_That sketch was supposed to be our best yet!" Grady seethed as he continued to hit Nico. "I worked for days perfecting that scene!"_

"_I messed up __**one**__ line!" Nico boomed in defense while trying to get Grady off of himself._

"_Which ruined the entire sketch!"_

"_It wasn't even that great to begin with!" Nico spat. Grady gasped and abruptly stopped hitting Nico. This gave Nico the chance to clamber out from under Grady and then stand up. However, Nico's small victory was short-lived because Grady once again tackled him to the ground._

"_I can't work with you people!" Zora screeched, coming out of the kitchen area. "I need to find people of my own intelligence level!" She then stormed out of the Prophouse, muttering to herself, as Tawni stormed __**in**__to the Prophouse. As soon as Tawni laid eyes on the wrestling boys, she let out an "Ugh!" of frustration._

"_I hate you people!" She yelled, walking past them._

"_Help!" Nico gasped as Grady held his throat._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Grady grunted at Tawni._

"_I was offered a modeling gig, and I'm taking it. 'So Random!'?" Tawni scoffed. "How about 'So Stupid!'?"_

_Suddenly Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie Falls burst in through the already opened door with an enormous smile on his face._

"_Guess what?" He taunted._

"_I don't care," Tawni replied and then left the Prophouse._

"_Well anyways, I just came by to let you Random's know that your show has been cancelled." Chad laughed. "Oh and before I go, you should know, 'So Random!' has been replaced by a new show starring myself, once again."_

Sonny snapped back to reality, her mouth open ajar in horror. She spluttered, "What happened? Are the boys okay?" Marshall gave her an odd look. "Zora found smarter friends, didn't she? Oh my God, did Tawni leave us for her modeling career?" Sonny continued to ramble. Sonny ran a hand through her hair and gasped, "Please tell me they didn't cancel our show! It's all I have! I promise I'll do anything to-"

"Sonny!" Marshall cut her off then chuckled. She gave him a look of confusion. "Apparently I used to the wrong terminology. I meant it was awful because the kids were complaining for the entire two weeks you were gone."

"Oh," Sonny heaved a sigh of relief. "About what?"

"Well," Marshall began as he turned onto a back road to avoid traffic. "By the end of Day One, Grady was already crying because he missed you," Sonny cracked a small smile. "Nico broke down by noon time Day Three. Zora caused a scene in your History class on Day Eight claiming that now that you had left she was surrounded by idiots. She refused to return to class until she had someone with a brain in there with her. Then the next day, Miss Hart caused an uprising by refusing to do "Check it Out Girls" with a temporary replacement," Sonny raised her eyebrows in surprise. Marshall saw the shock on her face. "She then went on to say that she was not going to replace her best friend."

Sonny felt a rush of appreciation for Tawni. "Aw, they actually missed me…"

"Oh, I'm not done," Marshall laughed.

"Well what else-"

"A certain Mr. Cooper burst into my office yesterday afternoon." Sonny feel butterflies at the thought of Chad. She rolled her eyes at her own girliness. "He demanded to know your whereabouts and when you would be returning." Marshall smirked. "It seems as though Mr. Cooper has a soft spot for Miss Munroe." Sonny blushed.

"I'm sure he just wanted to make fun of me for something," Sonny replied. "Maybe he needed someone to listen to him talk about himself," Sonny said in a feeble attempt at a joke.

"I don't think so…" Marshall said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

A while later Marshall pulled into the Condor Studios parking lot. As soon as the car was in "park" Sonny jumped out and rand towards the studio doors.

"You're not going to find them in there," Marshall commented. "Your friends are all at the park."

"Thanks!" Sonny then took off running towards the park. "I'll come back for my stuff!" She called over her shoulder. Sonny ran out of the parking lot and then tore down the sidewalk. She felt the fall breeze run through her hair as she took a left into George's Auto Body. She cut through the lot and went around to the back of the garage. Sonny then ran through the woods behind the shop and followed a short path, maintaining her speed. She heard the leaves crunching under her as her feet pounded against the cool earth. Up ahead she heard a freight train running down the nearby train tracks. When she reached the end of the path, she took a right, following the train as it moved down the tracks. Sonny pushed herself to run faster, laughing at the thought of racing with a train.

In order to get to the park, Sonny would have to get across the tracks to the other side, so she pulled herself to a halt and jumped up in down in impatience as she waited for it to go by. "Come on, come on," She chanted under her breath. Sonny took the moment to look up at the sky. By the way the sun was hitting her in a particular direction, she was guessing that it was around 3:00. She knew she was going to have to move fast before her friends left for the day.

The train whipped past, and Sonny sprinted across the tracks, and down into the woods, where there was a small opening that lead to the back side of the park. As she reached the park, she slowed to a fast paced walk. Sonny cut through the little kid's play area and went over to the grass fields where the older kids usually hung out.

Sonny shielded her eyes from the sun and began searching for her cast mates. Her heart began to pound quicker at the thought of seeing her friends again. As she continued through the field, she spotted Zora sitting leaning up against a tree, reading a book. Tawni was laying on a blanket beside her, texting someone. Then Sonny saw Nico and Grady passing a football back and forth a short distance away from the girls.

Sonny attempted to act indifferent as she approached them, but her anxiousness and excitement to see them bubbled over and she began to sprint towards them.

"Guys!" She screamed happily. An enormous smile overtook her face as Grady and Nico's heads snapped in her direction as they recognized her voice.

"SONNY!" They hollered in unison. Nico ran towards her. They met halfway in a hug.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Nico asked.

"I'm-"

"Oh my God, Sonny, I missed you," Grady gasped, beginning to cry. He shoved Nico off of Sonny, and pulled her into a hug himself.

"Aw, I missed you, too," Sonny cooed, rubbing his back.

"Alright, G, let her breathe," Nico said, pulling Grady off of Sonny. Sonny chuckled.

"Sonny!" A squeaky voice called. Sonny's face lit up.

"Zora!" Sonny said. Zora jumped into Sonny's arms and Sonny picked her up off the ground and spun her in a circle. "I missed you, kid!"

"I'm so glad you're back!" Zora exclaimed once Sonny set her back on the ground. "I can't believe you left me with these morons!"

Sonny let out her trademark, vibrant laugh. She then looked over Zora's head and saw Tawni. They gave each other an awkward smile and quick wave. Everyone had gone silent, shuffling their feet, feeling the awkwardness emanating from the two girls. Then suddenly:

"OH MY GOD, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Tawni screamed.

"I MISSED YOU, TOO!" Sonny screamed back, not missing a beat, and they ran full force at each other. They hugged tightly and swayed side to side. "I have so much to tell you. Wisconsin was horrible," Sonny realized she had shed a few silent tears at the comfort she felt being back with her… dare she say it?…best friend.

Tawni pulled away. Sonny saw that Tawni, too, had let a few tears go.

"Ugh, girl, stop crying," Tawni's voice cracked. "You're making me cry." She then cleared her throat. "Your make up is running. You look awful." Tawni wiped away Sonny's tears with her thumbs.

Sonny breathed out a laugh, "You do, too." Then she wiped away Tawni's tears as well.

"My God, looks at us," Tawni laughed. "We are so lame."

"AND PRETTY!" Sonny and Tawni chimed at the same time. They laughed at their own joke.

"So why are we all outside instead of inside rehearsing or shooting?" Sonny asked the group.

"Mr. Condor gave all his shows the day off," Nico explained.

"Wow, I'm shocked," Sonny replied. "So where are the other casts?"

"No idea," Zora said. "Probably inside."

"Well then let's get them to come join us," Sonny announced, bringing a large smile back to her face.

**This is the first of a multi-chapter story I have for your enjoyment! I have five chapters typed and ready to go. I know this chapter was short, but it was more to set the scene for the rest of the story. Let me know what you think! I love feedback.**

**-Rage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Be sure to drop a review at the end to let me know what you think!**

Back at Condor Studios, the cast of Mackenzie Falls were all laying around in their large living room area. Young actors and actresses lay sprawled on the floors, couches, tables, and anywhere else they could find. The leading actors reviewed their scripts religiously as the supporting actors groaned and sighed in boredom.

"Can't we just go outside for a little while?" A kid, named Jared who was starring on this week's episode, asked the rest of the cast. He sat up from his laid back position on the couch, in anticipation. Chad Dylan Cooper lowered his script to fix a glare at the young actor.

"No we can't," Portlyn responded in disgust. "We have more important things to be doing. Well, those of us who take our jobs seriously, anyway," She sneered.

"Hey, just because I'm not a lead does not mean I don't take my job seriously!" He retorted.

"Could've fooled me,"

"Look, Portlyn-"

"Seriously, just shut up everyone!" Chad hollered. The room went silent. "Thank you!"

"Whatever, man," Jared said. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the window, longing to go outside. The cast went back to what they were doing until the quiet was once again interrupted by the same boy. This time, however, he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked, laying his script aside. He stood up and stretched.

"Looks like we have visitors," Jared called over his shoulder, his eyes still fixed out the window.

"What?" Chad asked. He moved away from his director chair and walked over to the window. What he saw made him roll his eyes. "Random's," He muttered.

Chad could see the blond girl, the short annoying girl, and the tall skinny boy all huddled together, shuffling towards the Mackenzie Falls windows. Chad opened the window. He heard them all laughing quietly, trying to be discreet. Obviously they were unaware that they had already captured The Falls' attention.

"Ready?" The short annoying girl squeaked.

"YEAH!" A girl's voice and a boy's voice called in unison.

"Go, go, go!" The little girl called.

Suddenly a bigger, blond haired boy and a petite brunette girl were running in the direction of their friends, holding a large white kite.

"Let it go!" The larger boy called to the brunette. The brunette then let out her distinct laugh, and suddenly Chad's heart sped up. He knew who that was. The rest of the cast of Mackenzie Falls huddled around the window as Sonny Munroe released the kite. In large black letters, obviously directed towards the Falls' cast, the kite read:

**COME OUT AND PLAY!**

Chad tried to suppress a laugh.

"Ugh, they can't be serious," Portlyn groaned.

"I don't know about you oh-so-dedicated actors," Jared said. "But I am gonna take them up on that offer." With that, Jared, ran out the door and headed for the exit. Everyone else stood awkwardly debating whether or not they should follow. Chad's heart was dying to be near Sonny after two weeks of separation, but he would never admit that aloud.

"Well…" Chad started. "Me too!" he blurted like a little kid and booked out of the building. There were numerous shouts of excitement as all of the other Falls actors followed him out the door. Chad caught up with Jared as they ran through the halls of the Studio. "Race ya!" Chad challenged.

"You're on!" Jared replied. The two boys began to race for the exit, setting aside their previous quarrel back in the lounge. When they turned down a long hallway, Chad shoved Jared into a wall and began laughing hysterically. Jared then rebounded and tripped Chad, sending Chad flying down the hallway on his stomach.

"Hey!" Chad called. "Foul play!"

"Foul play, my ass!" Jared hooted and continued to move for the exit.

As Chad moved to stand back up, a girl came running from behind him and pushed him back on the ground.

"What the-" Chad shouted.

"How's that for foul play?" Portlyn giggled passing Chad and then blind sided Jared and pushed him on the floor as well. "Suckers!" Portlyn reached the exit first and burst through the doors.

"I WIN!" She screeched, dancing around the parking lot.

She turned back to her cast mates to see that Chad and Jared were still racing each other and shoving each other into things, trying to win.

The two boys burst through the doors at the same time and promptly ran into a celebrating Portlyn, causing all three of the actors to fall onto a heap on the ground. As they all began laughing, not even attempting to get up, a few kids from _So Random!_ approached them.

"Well, well, well," Grady chuckled. "Look what we have here!"

"So I take it you got our message?" Nico added.

The three actors on the ground eventually stood up, their laughter subsiding. However the cease in laughter did not last long, for the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast burst through the same doors and all collapsed on each other, as the first three had.

"Do we always look that stupid?!" Chad gasped between laughs. He saw Nico and Grady exchange a look. Chad sobered up. "Actually, don't answer that."

"Alright, kids, break it up!" Nico joked, walking over to the fallen actors. Grady joined him and they began helping them up.

As the Falls' actors brushed themselves off, Chad looked around anxiously. Grady caught on quickly.

"Careful," He joked. "You're gonna get whiplash."

Chad glared.

"The girls went back to the park to wait for us," Grady amended.

Chad grinned and ran, following the shortcuts to reach the park.

"That boy is desperate," Grady added to Nico.

"I heard that!" Chad hollered back. "And I am not desperate!"

* * *

After dodging tree branches and fleeing squirrels, Chad Dylan Cooper finally sprinted onto the park's grounds. He jumped over a pair of little girls who were drawing in the sand. When he finally reached the fields, his eyes were immediately drawn to Sonny who was not dressed as she normally would, bright and colorful. Instead she wore an Ozzy Osbourne three quarter length shirt, red skinny jeans, and black converse. Her enormous smile read "I'm fine," but her color choice made Chad believe otherwise.

Chad brought himself to a walk, not wanting to seem so obvious in his desire to see Sonny. He shoved his hands in his pockets and approached her.

"Hey Munroe," Chad said, trying to pull off an even tone, when he was a few feet away from her. However, Sonny saw the excitement dance behind his eyes.

"Chad!" She squealed, surprising herself by attacking him with a hug. Chad hesitated, but soon wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sonny buried her face in his chest, forgetting that she had spectators surrounding her. As Sonny allowed herself to relax into Chad's tight embrace, Tawni cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable.

Chad and Sonny quickly separated, both bowing their heads in an attempt to hide their blushing faces. Jared soon approached the group.

"Sonny, girl, what's up!" He said, enthused. Jared was one of the few actors from Mackenzie Falls who Sonny deemed to be "normal," because he actually treated her like a human being. Sonny laughed and they did a kind of secret handshake.

"Not much, kid!" Sonny answered. "What's up with you?!"

"Nothin', dude." He replied, trying to bring his breathing back to normal after his run. "How are you?"

Sonny's smile faltered slightly, not enough for anyone to notice, or so she thought. "I'm great!" Her eyes trailed to Chad's. When she saw his look of disbelief, she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere.

Soon after the remainder of Mackenzie Falls arrived at the fields, Grady shouted, "Who wants to play some football?!" while jumping around with a football in his hand.

Grady, Chad, Nico, Jared, a few other Falls boys, Sonny, and Portlyn all gathered together to play pass. Grady threw the ball as far as he could, and all of the others ran in the direction of it, trying to catch it first. A tall, muscular, Mackenzie Falls boy, who went by the name Cole, snatched it out of the air. He immediately threw it as far as he could in the complete opposite direction. Again, everyone raced for the ball, this time Sonny caught it. She laughed in delight, and then punted it across the field. Grady was in the perfect place to catch it, so he yelled, "I got it! I got it!" Unfortunately, everyone ignored him, and still attempted to get it before he did. As the ball came back down to earth, Grady snatched it, and fell to the ground with it, holding it tight in his grip. He then curled up in the fetal position in order to make sure no one else could grab hold of it. Jared and Cole jumped on top of Grady, trying to pry the ball from his grasp.

"No!" Grady whined childishly.

"Look, G, give it up," Nico laughed, coming over to help Cole and Jared.

"No!"

Cole, being a much stronger person than the others, attempted to pull Grady up by his ears.

Sonny left the game, laughing at the scene playing out between them all. She walked over to a large rock that was shaped into a hap-hazard rectangle, and sat down on it. As she caught her breath her cow bell ring tone went off, announcing that she had received a text. She opened it, and sighed. Not responding, she locked her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"So why is little miss Sonshine, not so sunny?" Chad joked, coming to sit on the ground below her, leaning against the rock.

"Very funny," Sonny said sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid you know,"

Sonny snorted.

"Hey!" Chad said in defense. He turned around to face her, and saw her cow print cell phone sticking out of her pocket. "Well if you aren't going to be nice, then neither am I." With that, Chad snatched Sonny's cell phone out of her pocket and took off with it.

"Chad!" Sonny squeaked, and ran after him. "Chad, seriously, give it back!"

Chad stopped running and held the phone over his head. Sonny tried jumping up to reach it, but failed. "I saw you get a text. Is this what's making you so cloudy today?"

"I'm Sonny, see!" She gave a bright smile that could have deceived anyone. Anyone except Chad Dylan Cooper. "Sonny, not cloudy."

"Liar," Chad said, sounding like a child. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you even care?" Sonny spat back, crossing her arms.

"I don't," Chad lied. "I'm trying to have a fun and enjoyable day off, and your enormous rain cloud is ruining my day," He immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to rain on your damn parade!" Sonny yelled, automatically jumping into a defensive mode. At this point Tawni began to approach the bickering teens. "God, it's always about you, isn't it?" Sonny scoffed. "I just came back and you're already hounding on me! I was so excited to be back and finally return to being happy after the hell I went through for two weeks! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She screeched, her voice cracking.

Tawni came over to Sonny.

"Sonny, this is why we don't play with Mackenzie Falls kids," Tawni said, as if speaking to a small child. "Give me the phone, Chad." Tawni adopted an authoritative tone.

Chad handed it over in defeat. Chad felt awful. He hadn't meant to turn this into a fight. He was trying to make her smile.

"Good," Tawni said. "Now walk away," She added with venom in her voice.

"Sonny, I" Chad started.

"Walk!" Tawni interrupted, pointing past Chad's shoulder.

"Hey, I-"

"Go!"

"Okay, jeez," Chad gave up. He walked away, shoulders slumped, mumbling something about "stupid Random's."

Tawni handed the phone back to Sonny.

"Thanks," Sonny whispered.

"Maybe we should have that talk you were telling me about earlier?" Tawni suggested.

"Well, I was planning on waiting 'til a while later, because I wanted to spend time with everyone," Sonny replied.

"Obviously things don't usually go as we plan around here, do they?" Tawni countered.

"Guess not," Sonny sighed. "Fine. Let's talk."

**:D Drop me a review before you go on your merry way.**

**Like I said, I have full chapters typed and ready to go. Reviews make me more inclined to post...Just sayin'. ;) And thanks again to those who reviewed the first chapter.**

**-Rage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all! :P I have decided to post this next chapter this morning before I go to school, at 5:53 in the morning, for the people who may be staying home sick today. I know, that's really weird and random, right? But, I have had days where I stay home sick from school, and I decide that I want to read some FanFiction to make me feel better, and what do you know?...No one has posted anything new. So, for anyone staying home sick, here you go. Get well soon.**

**Oh, and for everyone else as well, enjoy. :)**

Sonny and Tawni sat down on the blanket that Tawni had been laying on, underneath the tree earlier. Sonny heaved out a breath and laid down and closed her eyes.

"So," Tawni started. "You know I don't like to do these kind of things, so I'm going to let you do most of the talking." When Sonny didn't make a move to say anything, Tawni groaned. "Sonny!" Sonny opened her eyes and glanced over sideways at Tawni. "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Sonny stated.

"How about at the beginning?" Tawni replied in an "isn't that obvious" kind of tone.

"Oh gee, thanks for the help, Tawni,"

"Hey, girl, don't you get all bitter on me. I am the one trying to help you, here."

"Right," Sonny amended. "Sorry. Reflex."

"So let's try this again: Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Well, as you know I went back home for a family gathering sort of deal," Sonny began, once again closing her eyes, as if playing the two weeks back in her mind. "And remember how I told you about my Dad leaving when I was young?" Sonny opened her eyes to see Tawni nod. "Well, while I was there, I got a phone call from him saying that he wanted to reconnect with me."

"That's great, Sonny!" Tawni smiled. "It's been years since you've seen him, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It has. It's been years since he's even attempted to contact me at all, Tawni," Sonny said almost frantically.

"I don't understand why this is upsetting you,"

"Look at this," Sonny opened up the internet on her phone and brought it to a tabloid site.

"Sonny, we've all told you not to listen to the things tabloids say about you…" Tawni cut in.

"No, just wait," Sonny scrolled through the stories until she came across the one she was looking for. "Look at this," Sonny shoved the phone in Tawni's hands.

"_So Random!_'s Sonny Munroe and estranged father, Darren Munroe have reunited! Hear the story straight from Mr. Munroe, himself!" Tawni read the caption aloud. "Wha-- I don't --"

"He sold the story to the tabloids for a few thousand dollars!" Sonny exclaimed in desperation. "That story isn't even true! If you read the entire article he talks about how it was my Mom who took me away from him, that my Mom hid me away from him. He says that for years he was looking for me, and he only dreamed to one day be back with me," Sonny's voice cracked. "Just wait 'til you read the part about our "tearful reunion" and how I told him that he was the greatest father ever. Apparently I thanked him for never giving up on me!" Sonny was crying by this point. "Do you know what the worst part about this entire thing is?"

Tawni shook her head, speechless.

"The fact that I know my own father left me and told my mother that I was a mistake! The fact that I know that he never once tried to reconnect with me until I was making just a little more money then him, 'til I was in the magazines and everything. He never once called! Never wrote! Nothing! For seventeen years, Tawni!" Sonny sobbed.

Tawni had no idea what to do or say. She had only been practicing these best friend concepts for a short while. "Uh…" Tawni stammered. Then she opened her arms for a hug. Sonny gratefully accepted the hug, which caused her to cry harder.

"My sister hates me," Sonny said quietly into Tawni's shoulder, her voice hoarse after her sobs had subsided.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Tawni commented.

"I do," Sonny sniffled. "She hates me."

"I doubt that,"

"No, really," Sonny said louder, pulling away from Tawni. "She told me. She hates me for becoming famous and allowing that man to creep back into our lives the way he did. She's blaming all of this on me."

Sonny cleared her throat, trying to fight back the lump in her throat.

"And I don't blame her," Sonny whispered. "She's so young, she doesn't understand."

"Sonny-" Tawni tried to interject.

"No. I would hate me, too. In fact I do hate myself for this." Sonny looked around the fields at everyone enjoying themselves in their own bliss, then thought of her sister who was probably at home, crying. "How could I let this happen to her? To my family?"

"Sonny, this isn't your fault!" Tawni tried to persuade Sonny into believing her.

"No, it really is," Sonny contradicted. "If I wasn't on _So Random!_ and I wasn't popping up in magazines and newspapers everywhere, my father would have left us alone, like he always did. No hurt for any of us. I don't know if it was really worth it--"

"Don't you dare think about leaving _So Random!_. Don't even go there, Sonny!" Tawni yelled. She then stood up. "Look, I'm sorry all this happened to you, I really am. And I can't pretend that I know what it's like. But I know what the show was like before you came along, and I know how much everyone hated each other before you joined us. Now look." Tawni pointed at Chad and Nico wrestling on the grass.

Sonny smiled faintly.

" "Not worth it"? Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed. "Chad Dylan Cooper never even looked twice at us before you came along. He's still rude and obnoxious, but look, there he is with _our_ Nico, roughhousing like a couple of brothers. This…" Tawni scrambled for the word. "..peace you've brought between our shows means everything to us. All of us. Because this is our life. We don't always enjoy it, but this is our home, and it's finally decent to be here. And don't try to lie to me, I know this place means everything to you as well. Face it Sonny: All of us, even The Falls' kids, we are all like a family. We don't have anything else, because we can't. The tabloids ruin everything: our friendships, our relationships. We need each other. We have all had shitty things happen to us, Sonny. Granted, yours is really bad, but do you honestly think you are the only one this has happened to?"

Tawni took a moment to breathe. Sonny was shocked; she had never seen Tawni being so…_reasonable_.

"If you honestly think you are the only one, maybe you should talk to Portlyn." Sonny quirked an eyebrow. "Talk to Grady, Sonny. You would be surprised what has happened to that boy, yet he still manages to smile a genuine smile every day. And if you still pity yourself after talking to them, talk to Chad. Him and I may not talk now, but when we were on the same show when we were six, his life was not picture perfect. Trust me. I remember." Tawni finished.

Sonny sighed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She looked back over at Chad and Nico and saw that Chad had Nico pinned to the ground. Chad then got up laughing and ran back over to the rectangle rock, and sat on it, catching his breath. He turned his head in Sonny's direction, and gave her a sad smile.

Sonny slowly turned her head back to Tawni. "Thanks, Tawni."

"No problem, girl," Tawni replied, returning to her normal ditzy girly voice.

"You should really try playing this whole friendly charade more often," Sonny joked.

Tawni laughed. "It's tiring. I think I need a nap."

Sonny soon laughed as well. She then stood up and gave Tawni a final quick hug.

'Thanks again," Sonny said. "Now I suppose I should go see Chad."

Tawni nodded. "And I am going to go talk to Cole over there. He is hot!"

Sonny chuckled and walked over towards where Chad sat on the rock. He was watching some people play pass while others wrestled, some talked, and one person played a guitar softly. His line of sight was cut off, however, by a wall in the form of his favorite Random. She stood between his legs. He looked up at her red and puffy eyes.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hi," He grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Look, Sonny, I didn't mean to make you angry or upset or anything. I just wanted you to smile for real and then I just--"

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing?" Sonny jeered.

"Maybe," Chad mumbled. "But don't get used to it."

"Anyways, I'm sorry, too." Chad gave her a questioning look. "It's just, I had a really bad time in Wisconsin and I kind of brought the drama back here. I was serious earlier when I said I was looking forward to finally being happy again here, and I guess I just got a little dramatic when you stole my phone. What can I say, I've been hanging around you too much. I was bound to start sounding dramatic any time now."

Sonny smiled brilliantly. An honest smile, Chad noted.

"Well, I really am sorry about making things kind of worse," Chad said.

"I really am glad to be back. I love it here," Sonny sighed happily.

"I'm glad you're back," Chad told her. Sonny grabbed his hand that had been wresting on his thigh.

"Wow, Chad, you're being extra nice today," Sonny replied quietly in an even tone. However, inside her heart was ready to burst with the emotions she was feeling for Chad at that moment.

"Well, I don't have to be!" Chad reluctantly began to pull his hand away from hers. Chad knew he was being too obvious about his feelings for Sonny. He was afraid of what she would say when she found out that he was in love with her.

"No!" Sonny said quickly grabbing his fingertips before they left her hand completely. She grabbed hold of his hand once again. "I like it."

Chad grinned. "You so love me," Chad teased. "I mean, who wouldn't? Just look at me!" Chad's ego had returned. Sonny scoffed and dropped his hand.

"Really, Chad? _Really_?" She said, rolling her eyes. Chad frowned, wishing for once he could keep his mouth shut. Sonny moved away from him and went back to join the casts. She heard heavy footsteps running behind her. She shrieked when two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and lifted her off the ground. When she was set back on the ground she turned around to face a smirking Chad.

He put on a pout and held out his arms asking for a hug. Sonny leaned in for a hug, but last second she moved away from him, laughing. "Sucker!" She taunted.

"Well, fine!" Chad huffed.

"Fine." Sonny snapped back, finding comfort in their usual bickering.

"Good!" Chad added, walking away from her.

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine." She laughed. This time she ran after him, and hugged him from behind. Chad turned around and pulled her into a real hug. She leaned into him and sighed in contentment, closing her eyes.

"Hey have you guys sent out the invitations yet?" Portlyn asked the pair.

Sonny opened her eyes. "For what?"

"The wedding!" She laughed at her own joke. Nico and Grady high-fived her, appreciating the joke. Chad only hugged Sonny tighter, surprising Sonny. She had thought he was going to pull away from her. Sonny wondered what was going on between them. She knew how she felt about Chad, she had already talked to Tawni about it. She knew she was in love with him. But his actions confused her. One minute he acted as though he was repulsed by her, the next he acted like he never wanted to let her go. Like now, for instance.

"Alrighty, then," Portlyn said, realizing the pair were not going to split. "Well, we have decided that we are going to have an enormous All-Cast Slumber Party/Movie Night tonight in the basement. Mackenzie Falls of course will be there. Random's are grudgingly allowed." Portlyn faked disgust. In truth, Portlyn did not mind the other cast, but she had an image to maintain.

"Well that's exciting!" Sonny said, excitedly. She pulled away from Chad. "Are we going, guys?!" Sonny asked her friends.

"I suppose…" Zora said.

"Duh!" Tawni exclaimed, glancing at Cole.

"We're down," Nico answered for himself and Grady.

"Awesome," Sonny finalized. "Well then I'm gonna go get ready. Come on, Tawni! Zora, you, too!"

The _So Random!_ girls began to walk away from the large group.

"Starts at 7:00!" Portlyn called.

"We'll be there!" Sonny called back. She turned to look at Chad real quick and flashed him a large grin. He winked back at her. She sighed.

"Ugh, more boy sighing!" Tawni cried.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure you were doing your own fair share of boy sighing," Zora insisted. "Over a certain Cole Mills, maybe?"

"Shut up," Tawni blushed.

**Alright, you crazy kids, you know what to do. **

**In case you don't: Drop me a pretty review. They make me smile. :)**

**-Rage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why, hello again! Let's cut to the chase...**

Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, and Zora Lancaster stepped into the Prophouse of Condor Studios. Sonny and Tawni went into their shared dressing room as Zora made her way to her own area.

Sonny closed the door before asking Tawni, "So what's up with you and Cole?"

Tawni sat down at her vanity and began to reapply her make up. "Nothing is 'up' with us."

Sonny quirked her eyebrow at Tawni through the mirror.

"Seriously!" Tawni said. "I told you the extent of it earlier: He's hot!"

"Well do you like him?"

"I said he's hot, didn't I?"

Sonny crossed her arms. "Tawni, there is a difference between really liking someone and thinking they are good looking."

Tawni set her mascara back on the table. "Is there?"

"Oh my gosh, I give up," Sonny threw her arms up in frustration. When she turned her back on the mirror to get out her PJ's, Tawni smirked knowing she had tricked Sonny.

"So what are you wearing?" Tawni asked curiously, now fixing her hair.

"Uh, Pajama's?" Sonny said as she ruffled through her drawers.

"Oh wow, thanks for clarifying that," Tawni snapped. Sonny laughed.

"I was just gonna wear my blue plaid Wisconsion shorts and a black tank top. Why?" Sonny asked.

"Well we can't have you looking better than me, can we?"

"Thanks…Tawni…" Sonny muttered under her breath.

"At least let me do your hair and make up!" Tawni blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"Um, why?"

"We have to make Chad weak in the knees," Tawni exclaimed. "Oh my God this is going to be so fun!" She then got together all of her best make up and prepared herself to make Sonny look gorgeous. Meanwhile, Sonny had become self conscious and was blushing uncontrollably. Tawni saw this. "What?"

Sonny locked eyes with Tawni and then looked away. "Well what makes you think he even wants to look at me? I mean there's gonna be a lot of girls there and--"

"Sonny, do yourself a favor: Stop worrying and come sit down so I can do your make up."

After an internal battle, Sonny finally decided to let Tawni do her make up. She sat in Tawni's vanity chair. "Alright, but I swear to God if you make me look like a clown, I will kill you."

* * *

When 6:45 rolled around, Sonny and Tawni were doing last second look-over's of themselves. Tawni fluffed her hair with her hands and straightened her pink PJ pants and adjusted her white cami tank top. Sonny copied Tawni's actions, fluffing her own hair and straightening her blue plaid PJ shorts that read Wisconsin on one of the legs, and fixing her black cami.

"Alright, I think I'm good," Sonny announced.

"Me too," Tawni agreed.

"Alright let's go find the others and head over to the basement."

Sonny and Tawni left their dressing room in search of Zora and the boys. They easily found Zora on the couch, reading her book.

"Hey, ready to go?" Sonny asked.

"I suppose," Zora replied.

"Where are the boys?"

"Riding their bikes in the halls," Zora answered.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The girls left the Prophouse and found Nico and Grady down by the Commissary. Nico did a wheelie down the hall, coming towards them. Grady tried to emulate Nico's actions, but fell off backwards. Everyone laughed except for Grady himself, who blinked a few times in confusion.

"What the hell!" He cried out, still lying on the floor. "I'm never gonna get that right!"

Nico laughed. "Don't worry about it, dude." He then bent down and helped Grady off the ground. "We'll tell all the ladies that you totally had that down."

"Alright," Grady decided. "Are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah," Sonny said. "That's why we came down here."

"Let's go!" Grady called in excitement, and he ran down towards the basement. Nico followed in equal anxiousness. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"What 'ladies' are even going to talk to them?" Tawni scoffed. Sonny elbowed Tawni in the side.

"What! You know it's true!"

* * *

When the _So Random!_ kids arrived at the basement, all of the _Mackenzie Falls_ kids were already there. Nico and Grady had found some "ladies" to talk to and had gone their own way. Sonny looked around and saw that there were multiple couches that had been brought over from other rooms. There were blankets and pillows everywhere, waiting to be claimed by people. There was a projector and screen set up in front of all of that, large enough for everyone to see. Lining the walls were buffet tables consisting of the best foods that the Falls got to eat every day at lunch.

Zora plopped herself down on one of the single couches and began reading her book again.

"Well Tawni, looks like it's just you and me," Sonny said. When no one answered, Sonny looked beside her. "Tawni?" Sonny saw her over at one of the buffet tables with Cole. Sonny rolled her eyes, "Or just me."

Sonny stayed where she was and continued to look around. She finally laid eyes on the boy she was looking for. He was standing near one of the buffet tables, talking to Portlyn, which Sonny realized, bothered her. The other issue Sonny ran into was that now that she was looking at Chad, she couldn't bring herself to stop. He was wearing simple gray, baggy sweatpants and a black beater which showed off his shoulder and arms muscles amazingly. Portlyn whispered something to Chad, which infuriated Sonny further, until Chad turned to look at Sonny. He smiled when he saw her. Sonny blushed and looked away.

Chad left Portlyn at the table and walked over to Sonny. As he got closer, Sonny saw him give her a long once-over. And a second time. Sonny's heart sped up at the thought of Chad looking at her like that.

"Hey Munroe," Chad greeted her.

"Hi," Sonny mumbled back. She was finding it increasingly difficult to talk, for her breath had caught in her throat at Chad's close proximity. She was trying to look anywhere but at Chad, in fear of giving herself away.

"You alright?" Chad asked in honest concern. Sonny then decided to look him in the eyes. His bright blues eyes captivated her deep brown ones, and she found herself once again, staring. "Sonny?"

"Hmmm…?" She asked, loftily. He chuckled.

"I asked if you were alright." He touched her cheek softly, which brought her back down to earth. She absentmindedly leaned into his touch.

"Yeah," She said in an almost whisper. Sonny thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest when Chad leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You are beautiful," He murmured, so only she could hear.

She felt as though she were stuck in a dream. None of this felt real to her. Chad would never act this kind, this…_loving_. She feared the moment she would wake up from all of this. She loved the feeling of being with this dream-Chad. His touch sent butterflies straight to her stomach. His scent was intoxicating.

Sonny realized this was not a dream when Chad pulled his hand away from her cheek. She found that her mind was screaming for that touch to return. She took the initiative to quell her own thoughts, and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Chad smiled at her.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go find a good place to sit." She grinned.

"'Kay," Was the intelligent statement that came out of her mouth. Chad led her over to the area where people were slowly beginning to sit down.

"Do you mind sitting on the blankets, even though they're on the ground? Cause it looks like all the couches are taken," Sonny glanced at the full couches. Chad continued, "But I can totally order some people to move, if you want." Sonny laughed at this, not doubting it.

"No, Chad. it's fine." She told him.

"Alright, well where do you want to sit?" was his next question. Sonny looked for Tawni, hoping to stay somewhere near her. She finally found her sharing a section of the floor with Cole. Sonny laughed when she saw that they were already making out.

"Somewhere far away from them," Sonny joked. Chad joined in laughing. "I don't want to be around for when that scenes turns into a porno."

Chad pulled Sonny in the opposite direction. They sat down at the back, all the way off to the side. Sonny grinned when she realized he had placed them away from everyone else. She situated herself Indian-style facing Chad.

"So what are we watching?" Sonny asked. Chad began to play with Sonny's fingers, causing Sonny to blush.

"Um, Portlyn told me, but I forgot," Chad shrugged. "I don't listen very well."

"I know," Sonny agreed.

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"Good."

Chad huffed and pulled his hand away from Sonny's. Sonny looked down at her hand, then at his, which were now separated. This bothered Sonny more than she expected it to. Chad saw the different emotions running across Sonny's face as her eyes flicked between their hands. Chad grabbed her hand again.

"Hey, relax," She looked up at him. "I was just kidding," He assured her. Sonny visibly relaxed. Her thoughts eased and she was able to think straight again. She smiled and then tried to recover.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She lied. He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Right," He said.

"Well, I don't!" She insisted.

"Mhmm."

"Chad!" She warned.

"Keep telling yourself that,"

"I will," She said.

"Good,"

"Good!"

"Fine!" He exclaimed, locking eyes with her. She once again found herself in a dream-like state.

"Fine," She said quietly. He grinned, doing a victory dance inside his head.

'Whatever," She finished, averting her gaze from him.

The lights were turned off as Portlyn started the movie. Chad laid down, releasing Sonny's hand, once again. Her head snapped in his direction, wondering why he let go. He just looked at her.

"Am I that horrible?" He asked. She quirked an eyebrow. "Are you going to lay down with me or not?"

She suddenly felt awkward. She looked over at Tawni, dying for some sort of cue as to what she was supposed to do next. She hated that Chad made her feel like she had no idea what she was doing. She was always so in control of herself, but with Chad, all of her thoughts seemed to fly out the window.

Sonny was brought out of her thoughts by Chad tugging at her arm. She slowly laid down with him, laying her head on his chest. Chad wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to relax. She then felt confident enough to drape her own arm over his finely toned stomach. Chad smiled when he heard Sonny give a content sigh.

The first movie Portlyn played was _The Notebook_, something that the girls would enjoy. Throughout the movie, several of the boys kept getting up to get more food or talk. However, Chad stayed with Sonny. By the end of the movie, Chad was tracing small circles on Sonny's arm as she held onto him.

As the credits played, Grady shouted, "Can we watch something scary?"

There were several shouts of agreement.

"Let's watch all the Saw movies!" Jared called out.

"Yeah!" Sonny shouted, sitting up, pumping her fists in the air. A few people laughed. She joined them. Chad smirked at her. "What?" She asked him. "I love those movies. They're so gross and scary!"

"I never knew Sonny Munroe was a scary movie junkie," He commented.

"Learn something new every day," She reminded him. He then proceeded to pull her back down with him. Chad placed his left arm around Sonny once again, as she draped her own arm across his stomach. He then grabbed her hand with his right hand, and laced their fingers together. He brought her knuckles up to his mouth and kissed them. She knew his actions had to mean something. She wanted to believe that he loved her just as much as she loved him, but she was scared of how hurt she would be if she was wrong.

* * *

Hours into the Movie Night, Saw IV was playing. Sonny had fallen asleep by the end of the Saw III. She had turned away from Chad in her sleep. He was now laying on his side, his head propped up by one of his hands, while his other hand ran through her hair softly. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the name: Tawni Hart. He opened the text.

**Don't u dare take advantage of her.**

Chad looked over at her, she was glaring in his direction. He replied:

**I won't. Y would I do that?**

He sent the text and then returned to playing with Sonny's hair. His phone buzzed again. He opened the new text.

**Becuz it's something u'd do. U better not.**

He quickly replied once again:

**I won't! god, lemme alone!**

-----

**Y should I trust u with her?**

**-----**

**Cuz.**

**-----**

**I don't trust u.**

**-----**

**I noticed. But u should.**

**-----**

**Give me one good reason.**

**-----**

**Cuz!**

**-----**

**Cuz y?!**

**-----**

**Don't make me say it, u already kno. If portlyn knos then u obv kno.**

**-----**

**No I don't ;)**

**-----**

**Yea right**

**-----**

**Ok I do. But I want u to admit it.**

Chad decided to just ignore the text this time, and not respond. He resumed playing with Sonny's hair once again. He sighed softly, watching her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her temple. He flipped open his phone once again.

**Ok fine. I love her.**

**-----**

**:P I kno. K thanks bye.**

Chad settled down next to Sonny. However, before he could get too comfortable, his phone buzzed once again. Chad groaned, but flipped open his phone, it was Tawni again.

**But 4 real. U better not try anything.**

Chad shut his phone, sat up, looked back over in Tawni's direction, aimed, and threw his phone at her.

"OW!" She screamed. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted across the room to her. A few kids who had been previously sleeping, started shouting variations of "Shut up!"

Tawni threw his phone full force back at him. His phone buzzed as soon as it landed in his hands.

**y would u throw a phone at me?! That fuckin' hurt!**

**-----**

**Oh. So sorry.**

Chad sent that message. Another loud "OW!" was heard as Tawni was once again hit with Chad's phone. This time he laid down with Sonny before Tawni could throw it back. He wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her close so her back was pressed against his chest. He kissed her neck, and muttered, "I love you," in her ear.

**

* * *

**

So...Review time?... Yes? Oh thanks!

-Rage


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while...**

Chad was woken up the next morning to Tawni screaming, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" He cracked open his eyes slightly. He saw that he still had his arms around Sonny and her back was still pressed to his chest. "CHAD!" Tawni screamed again. Chad groaned and buried his head in Sonny's hair. "DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" This time, Sonny stirred and opened her eyes.

"Tawni?" Sonny said in confusion. She had heard Tawni's voice but could not see her.

"Sonny look at my face!" Tawni whimpered. Sonny sat up quickly, hearing the pleading tone of Tawni's voice, causing Chad to be shoved off of her. Sonny looked at Tawni and saw the slight bruise tattooed on the side of her face. Sonny then stood up and turned Tawni's head gently with her hands, to examine it.

"Hun, what happened?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Tawni kicked Chad, who then let out a grunt of pain.

"This asshole threw his PHONE at me last night!" She cried. "And now I'm ugly!"

"Chad!" Sonny reprimanded, shocked that he would do that. She turned back around to look at him. Chad just covered his head with a pillow.

"Sonny, I hate your boyfriend," Tawni informed her. Sonny whipped her head to face Tawni again.

"He is not my boyfriend!" She countered.

"Well whatever he is to you, I hate him," Tawni huffed, crossing her arms.

"Chad what the hell happened that possessed you to throw your phone at her?!" Sonny demanded.

"She was bugging me," He answered after he removed the pillow from his head, however he kept his eyes closed.

"She was bugging you." Sonny deadpanned.

"No I'll tell you what happened!" Tawni announced.

"No you won't!" Chad spat, this time standing up clumsily. His hair was ruffled up and sticking in different directions. Sonny would have allowed herself to think he looked adorable if she wasn't so appalled at him at that moment.

"Oh yes, I will!" Tawni countered, getting right in Chad's face. "In fact I'll show her!" Tawni then whipped out her cell phone and began searching through her inbox, looking for her conversation with Chad. "Ah! Here it is" She moved to hand the phone to Tawni, but just as Sonny reached for it, Chad snatched it and threw it with amazing force at one of the concrete walls. The three actors watched as it shattered, sending parts in different directions.

"My baby!" Tawni cried.

"Chad!" Sonny said in disbelief. She didn't know what came over him.

"Eh, I'll buy you a new one," Chad shrugged.

"I'll still show her!" Tawni said, defiantly. "And this time it'll be with a phone you don't have the balls to destroy." She whipped out Chad's cell phone. Chad quickly snatched that one and threw it with the same force directly onto the concrete floor, then kicked it sending it crashing into a wall.

Tawni gawked at him, her mouth hanging wide open.

"What is with you two?" Sonny asked, completely confused.

They ignored her.

"Here's the deal Cooper," Tawni said viciously. "You either tell her yourself what we talked about last night. Or you let me punch you in the face so you have a bruise to match mine!"

"No!" Chad shouted. "To both!"

"Fine then, either you let _me_ tell her or I punch you in the face. Take your pick."

"No," He repeated. He crossed his arms.

"Fine, I will choose myself then. So Sonny," Tawni began, facing Sonny. "Last night your darling friend told me--"

"Okay hit me! Hit me! God, please don't say it!" Chad pleaded.

"Chad are you serious?" Sonny blurted.

"Unfortunately." He closed his eyes and he suddenly felt a huge blow to the left side of his jaw. He winced and then held his face.

"Tawni!" Sonny shrieked. "What the hell?!"

"Now we're even!" Tawni said happily. Chad held out his right hand to Tawni. She shook it, then walked out of the basement.

Sonny stared at Chad in utter confusion and shock.

"Excuse my language, but what the _fuck_ was that all about?" Sonny asked.

Chad rubbed his now sore jaw. "Simple: I got her, she got me. Now we're even."

"Chad, did you really think that answer was going to suffice?" Sonny placed her hands on her hips.

"I suppose not," Chad said, his voice muffled by his hand that was slowly rubbing his face.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sonny asked, once again automatically fearing the worst. "Do you guys have a thing or something?"

"Oh, God, no!" Chad said, pulling a look of pure disgust. Sonny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Then what?" Sonny whispered, realizing that this was something serious. Serious enough that Chad felt the need to hide it. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and laced their finger's together.

"I'm sorry," Chad started. Sonny pulled her hand away and held it to herself. "Sonny, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," She replied, backing away from him.

"Sonny, stop,"

"You're hiding something from me. Chad, I really thought we made a breakthrough last night," She said desperately. "Was that all a joke to you?"

"No, no, not at all," Chad tried to assure her.

'Then why are you hiding something from me?" She challenged.

"Because it's hard for me to say," Chad admitted.

"Why?" Sonny demanded.

"Because you scare the shit out of me!"

"Excuse me?" Sonny said. "What? Why?"

"Because you hold a lot of power over me," Chad tried to explain.

"What the hell are you talking about? No I don't."

"No, Sonny you really do. This may be the dramatic actor in me, but you could shatter my heart by just saying one simple word."

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm lost." She said, quieter this time. Chad grabbed her hand once again and pulled her out of the basement. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere no one is going to be eavesdropping." Chad dragged Sonny to the Mackenzie Falls set and then led her to his personal dressing room. They sat down on his couch and Chad sighed. He rested his elbows on his knees and then put his face in his hands. "Okay this is what Tawni and I were talking about last night: She apparently saw that you had fallen asleep and that I was still awake. She texted me telling me not to take advantage of you, I told her I wouldn't and I asked why I would do something like that. She told me because it's me, and went on to say that she did not trust me. I told her I knew that but that she should trust me. She wanted a good reason why she should trust me and I wasn't giving her one. She kept asking for one and I finally told her that she already knew why she should trust me and I asked her not to make me say it. I don't think she was going to make me either, but I eventually decided to admit it, because it's the truth." Chad looked up at Sonny. She was listening intently and seemed to be analyzing his every move.

"What'd you say?" Sonny asked.

"I told her…" Chad hesitated. His heart pounded in fear of being rejected. "I told her that I loved you," Chad said in a rush to get it out. "After that I thought she would leave me alone, but as I went to lay down she texted me again saying something about "for real don't try anything with her" and i got annoyed so I threw my phone at her." Chad chuckled at the memory. "She threw it back and then texted me _again_ saying that I hurt her, so I apologized then threw my phone at her again. And that's it." After a beat, "I can't believe I broke my phone, and I ended up telling you anyway," Chad whimpered at his own stupidity.

"Chad…" Sonny started. "What I don't understand is why that was so hard for you to say."

Chad looked at Sonny. "Because I was scared, and not gonna lie, I'm still scared, that you'll reject me. I've been rejected too many times by too many people to let it happen again. As cliché as it sounds, I've never felt like this for someone before. And it scares the shit out of me," Chad repeated. "I know that in a matter of seconds you could break me heart."

"Chad," Sonny started again. Her heart was soaring at the thought of Chad Dylan Cooper actually loving her. When he looked at her, she plastered her huge trademark smile on her face. "Have some faith in me, will ya?" She giggled. Sonny's facial expression then turned serious. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought her lips so close to his that he could feel her breath on them. "I love you, too," She whispered and then pressed her lips to his. Chad groaned in surprise at how amazing kissing Sonny Munroe felt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sonny maneuvered herself so she was straddling Chad's lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Sonny moaned into his mouth as he began rubbing her lower back. Sonny vaguely heard the door open, but disregarded it, whimpering as Chad nibbled her lower lip.

"Oh. Gross!" Portlyn said as she entered the room. Chad and Sonny reluctantly pulled away from each other. Sonny smiled and leaned her forehead against Chad's. "Well anyways, I came to let you guys know that we are all going out for breakfast if you want to join."

"Do you want to go?" Chad whispered to Sonny. She shook her head slightly. Chad grinned at her. "No thanks, Port, we're good."

"You two behave yourselves," Portlyn warned them and then left the room and closed the door.

"No where were--" Chad began but was cut off by Sonny's lips once again.

* * *

A while later Sonny and Chad were still on the couch, but they were just sitting together, enjoying the silence. Chad sat with his arms wrapped around Sonny, while Sonny leaned into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Wanna go do something?" Chad asked.

"Like what?" Sonny asked, nuzzling her face into Chad's neck.

"Well, we could go out for breakfast, just me and you, and then we could go spend the day together since it's Saturday and we don't have to film today."

"Okay," Sonny said, liking the sound of spending her day with her boyfr-- wait a minute. "Chad?"

"Yeah,"

"Are we together now?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Well, I want to be. Do you?" Chad asked suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

"Yes," Sonny replied, Chad could hear the smile in her voice.

"Good," Chad said kissing her temple.

"Good!" Sonny countered.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"I love you," Chad threw in.

"I love _you_," Sonny replied, smashing her lips back to his for another passionate kiss.

**Short, I know. No worries, I have much more coming. I have the next few chapters typed and ready to upload, so you will not have to wait long.**

**Did everyone have a great Halloween?! Anyone do anything crazy? Let me know, Halloween stories are fun to hear about. :)**

**Alright, now don't forget to review. **

**-Rage**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over a year later after I began this story, here I am updating because of a wonderful reader: demilovatolover. Thanks for taking the time to send a message! I apologize for making people wait a whole year. I hope you still enjoy! Maybe? :D**

"I do not want to go there," Sonny said firmly.

"Why?" Chad exclaimed in frustration. "It's a great place! It's new, it's expensive, it's elegant, and they serve the best food around for miles!" Chad ticked off on his fingers.

"You sound likes such a girl right now," Sonny told him, crossing her arms.

Sonny and Chad had once again begun one of their commonplace banters. When Portlyn had left them, over an hour ago, Sonny and Chad were left to decide where they wanted to go and what they wanted to do for the day. But nothing is that simple when it comes to Sonny and Chad.

"Fine, then where do you think _you_ want to go?" Chad scoffed at the idea of Sonny picking a better restaurant them him.

Sonny's eyes lit up in excitement, "Eggspectations!"

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"It's fun and it's cute!" Sonny defended. "It is a great little place for breakfast!"

"What is so great about expectations that makes it so much better than my choice?" Chad demanded.

Sonny huffed a breath, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, first off, it's called _Egg_spectations not expectations. It's been around for a while and I've been there many times, so I know for a fact that they have good food and service, where as yours is new, so no one knows if it's good or complete crap. It's inexpensive so we can spend a little bit on breakfast and then we will actually be able to go do something later with the money we save." Sonny continued, "It's a low key place for normal people, so we wouldn't be constantly photographed by the paparazzi. And I would argue that they have the best cappuccino around for miles," She finished with a slight smirk of defiance.

Chad would not admit it to Sonny, but she had actually warmed him up to the idea of this "expectations" place. "How about we go to your restaurant-"

"Chad, it's not _my_ restaurant-"

"Must you cut me off every time I-"

"Yes," Sonny said seriously. After a beat she started laughing at her own joke. Chad slowly cracked a smile and then continued.

"How about we go to the restaurant… of your choice-How's that?" Sonny nodded her head in approval. "As long as I get to pick what we do after that."

"Okay, deal," Sonny held out her right hand for him to shake. Chad grasped it and shook it firmly. "Look at us," Sonny laughed. "Compromising. We're losing our touch."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not "compromise," Munroe," Chad told her.

"Except with Sonny Munroe," Sonny corrected him. It looked as if it actually pained him to admit that Sonny was his only weakness. Sonny smirked, knowing she was right. She wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. She then waited for him to respond. After a few seconds, he sighed and wrapped his own arms tightly around Sonny. _Wait for it,_ Sonny thought. Chad then kissed her on the top of her head. Sonny then jumped away from him and pointed at him, "HA! I knew it! You can't deny me!"

Chad decided to challenge that.

"Sonny, I'm denying you. You have just lost your chance, I am going to go catch up with my cast and go have breakfast with them." With that Chad walked out of his dressing room.

"Chad, you asshole," Sonny called after him. She waited for him to walk right back in the room. When he didn't, "What the hell…" Sonny muttered to herself. She knew she shouldn't have pushed Chad. She knew there was only so much he would take until he went back to his egotistical self. She walked out the same way he went. As she turned right out the door, Chad grabbed her quickly around the middle and lifted her off the ground. She squeaked in surprise.

"Ha, gotcha!" Chad said after he put her back on the ground. Sonny hit him on the chest. Chad faked excruciating pain,

"I'm going to go get dressed in something other than this," Sonny told him, pointing out her pajamas. Chad frowned.

"But I like 'this'," Chad replied, wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist, pulling her close.

"You only like it because I'm barely covering myself," Sonny shook her head, but wrapped her owns arms around his neck nonetheless.

Chad smirked. "So?"

Sonny rolled her eyes then kissed him softly on the lips. She then pulled away from him.

"I'll come back here when I'm dressed, okay?" She said.

Chad nodded. With that said, Sonny returned to her own dressing room to get herself ready for the day.

Sonny knocked on the door of Chad's dressing room.

"Come in," She heard Chad say from inside. Sonny walked in to find Chad sitting on the back of his couch, playing a video game. She watched with an amused expression as he made faces and jerked the controller in different directions, focused on what he was playing.

Sonny jumped in surprise, when Chad stood up on the couch cushions, still staring at the TV screen, and yelled, "Go, go, GO!"

Chad then jumped off the couch, onto the floor, and slammed his controller on the small coffee table. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He shut the game and TV off and then turned to Sonny. His irritated expression quickly softened at seeing her.

"Ready?" Sonny asked him.

Chad nodded slowly. He was momentarily distracted by the fact that Sonny was still not wearing her usual bright colors. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red Ramones t-shirt, covered with a black leather jacket. Chad felt disappointed that he had not helped her feel any better than she did before.

"Chad?" Sonny called. Chad's attention snapped back up to Sonny's eyes, studying her expression. Sonny suddenly felt as though he was trying to probe her mind, so she quickly looked away.

"I'm ready to go," Chad told her. He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. He wished more than anything that he could help her somehow. But, how was he supposed to help her if she wouldn't let him in?

* * *

Breakfast at Eggspectaions was not going as well as Chad had hoped it would. They weren't fighting or anything, as a matter of fact, the pair had been abnormally quiet. As Sonny sipped her cappuccino, Chad finally decided he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Sonny," Chad started. He decided he would just come out and ask her what was wrong. She looked up at him, letting him know that she was listening. "Since I told you a secret, you have to tell me a secret." Chad changed his mind last second, deciding to take a different approach at finding out what was wrong with her.

Sonny gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I told you my secret that I loved you, so now you have to tell me a secret."

"Well, technically I already told you a secret, since I told you that I loved you, too," Sonny reasoned.

"That doesn't count," Chad replied.

"Then your secret doesn't count," Sonny countered automatically. It was so heavily ingrained into her mind to bite right back at Chad when he said things like that, that she couldn't hold it back.

"Yes it does. I was the one who said it first so it definitely counts," Chad told her.

Sonny rolled her eyes, not wanting to bicker with Chad. "Whatever."

"So,"

"So what?" Sonny asked.

"You have to tell me a secret!" Chad blurted in exasperation.

"Fine," Sonny gave in. "What do you want to know?"

Chad rested his arms on their table and leaned a little closer to Sonny. She had already guessed what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth.

"What happened in Wisconsin?" Chad asked her quietly. Sonny quickly averted her gaze from his eyes. "Sonny, please tell me. Something is obviously still bothering you and I want to help."

Sonny glanced back at Chad and saw that he was being honest. She let out a breath.

"Um," She started lamely. Chad saw that she was completely torn, unable to decide whether she could trust him with whatever it was that was bothering her. He reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands that had been fidgeting with her phone absentmindedly. He slowly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in an attempt to soothe her.

"Sonny, you can trust me with this," Chad promised her. Sonny nodded, knowing that she really could trust him.

"Well, before we get into what happened just recently, there's some background information that you should know about."

Chad nodded.

"For starters, my dad left when I was seven and my sister was just barely a year old," Sonny began.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Chad noted. Sonny nodded.

"I do. Halle. She's the biggest sweetheart you will ever meet," Sonny smiled. "She just turned 11 a month ago. Anyways, so our dad left. He never attempted to contact us or anything, he refused to pay child support, you know, an all around great guy," Sonny said sarcastically. "For eleven years we did not hear a single word from him. When I went to Wisconsin, we had a family gathering sort of deal, and it was a lot of fun. Seeing everyone again was amazing."

Chad smiled.

"A few days after the family gathering, my dad called my mother saying that he wanted to see Hal and I again." At this, Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Is that good or bad?" Chad asked, still holding Sonny's hand.

"Well, I thought it would be a good thing, a great thing actually," Sonny replied.

"But…"

"But, then he went and…" Sonny thought of a way to phrase her thoughts. "…messed everything up." Sonny took out her cell phone and directed it to the same tabloid site that she had shown Tawni previously.

"Sonny, why are you reading tabloids? Everyone knows-" Chad started.

"Just wait a second, will you? You know, it surprises me that you and Tawni don't get along better. You guys are so much alike." She scrolled through the stories until she found the one she was looking for. Sonny then handed the phone to Chad and gave him a moment to read it.

" 'Greatest father ever'?" Chad deadpanned. " 'Tearful reunion'?" Chad got off the site and gave Sonny her phone. "He sold off a fake story to the press." Chad stated. Sonny raised her eyebrows. How did he know?

"Yeah… How did you-"

"Probably got a little bit of money for it, too, am I correct?" Sonny nodded. "And of course he waited until you were one of the most popular faces in Hollywood." Sonny felt tears start to form in her eyes. Hearing the truth about a situation always seems so much worse coming from someone other than yourself. "I'm guessing he's been trying to contact you and your sister with many different tactics, and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that your sister probably thinks this is all your fault, and now wants nothing to do with you."

By this point, Sonny had tears running freely down her cheeks. She took her hand from Chad's in order to hide her face.

"Let's get out of here," Chad told her. He left more money than necessary on the table, grabbed her arm gently, and lead her out of the restaurant. When they got out, Chad pulled Sonny to himself and hugged her tightly. She let out shaky sobs, clinging to his shirt. He rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her down. "Let's go to the park or something, so we can talk," He felt Sonny nod against his chest. She slowly pulled away from his embrace and looked up into his eyes. Chad gently wiped away her tears and then kissed her forehead.

"How did you guess all that?" Sonny asked weakly. Chad laced his fingers through hers and they began to walk to the nearby park.

"It's easier to recognize things that happen to others when similar things have happened to yourself," Chad told her. Sonny shifted her head to look at him. Chad smiled softly at her. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into his side.

When they got to the park, Chad lead her to one of the benches, and they sat down together.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Sonny confided in Chad. "I don't want my sister to hate me. She doesn't understand."

"Exactly, Sonny, you have to remember that: she doesn't understand. She doesn't actually hate you, she just thinks she does, because she's confused, and I would assume she is probably a little scared of what is going to happen," Chad said.

"Yeah, but I can't just sit here, going through the motions, knowing full well that my sister is so angry at me," Sonny raised her voice.

"I know."

"And that's another thing!" Sonny exclaimed. "How the hell do you know everything I'm going through?" Chad smirked.

"I'm just that good."

"Chad!" Sonny cried desperately.

"Look, long story shot, I was forced into the acting business by my parents when I was only six. My parents then proceeded to use the money that I was making. I just emancipated myself two years ago on my 16th birthday. That, however, did not stop them from making money off of me. They sold off stories about me to the tabloids, just like your dad is doing to you right now," Chad told her.

"Oh," was all Sonny could manage.

"I promise you, your sister will get over this. She will talk to you again. And it will be sooner rather than later."

"What, are you going to tell me you have a sister, now, as well?" Sonny asked, with a playful grin.

"Um, no, actually. That's just obvious."

Sonny sighed and laid her head on Chad's shoulder. He then leaned his head on hers.

"I hope you're right," Sonny said after a few silent moments.

"Oh don't worry. I always am," Chad replied. Sonny rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.

**So, yes? No? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

**-Rage**


End file.
